Aggregate household behavior is contingent upon the composition of the households by type since the different types of households may behave differently with respect to fertility, commodity demand and labor supply. Thus a principal objective is to develop an aggregate model of household behavior that is capable of specifying the conditions under which different types of households, dictatorial and symmetrical, are present in a given community. Using standard economic analysis as well as game theory (primarily, the Nash and Kalai-Smorodinsky symmetrical solutions to cooperative games), an attempt will be made to solve a marriage assignment problem which would yield the composition of household types in the community. A preliminary analysis suggests that two types are generally present and the proposed research will attempt to determine the validity of this result. A second objective is to analyze the role of socio-economic variables and male and female preferences in the determination of household types. This shall involve (inter alia) the analysis of the utility possibility frontier, the basic relationship between the preferences of the partners of a household. Finally, the relationship between household types and the demand for children is examined. It is hypothesized that a symmetrical household may differ in its fertility rate from that of a dictatorial household, holding constant individual preferences and socio-economic variables.